


Awake and Alive

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: The hardest thing to forget is the one you lost, given that the man you lost left you both with a descendant and a legacy to carry on.





	Awake and Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I would like to apologize for not posting here. I originally posted this in Tumblr before I post it here so I apologize for the delay.  
> if you would like to visit me in Tumblr, here's the link: https://mistralthestoryteller.tumblr.com/  
> and without ado. please enjoy reading

Angela arrived at Cairo; it was still the same place that she visited at when she visited for the funeral of Ana.

Walking through the city she rested on a café when a woman approached her and sat in front of her while she was indulging on her tea

“Angela Ziegler?” the mysterious woman asked to which Angela replied “No, you must be mistaken” “You still don’t recognize me?” she asked and said

“Come on doc, you know me” taking off her sun glasses, a tattoo on her eye, immediately smiling she said “Fareeha? My goodness it’s been so long” she hugged her and kissed her cheek

“How’s life?” she asked to which Angela smiled and said “A little broken but I’m fine” fidgeting with her necklace, Fareeha asked to catch her attention “Anything interesting lately?” Angela stopped and said “Nothing, but….” Angela stopped midsentence

“Fareeha” Angela said while writing her number on a tissue paper “Want to come with me for a while? Go overseas, visit someone, run-away” surprisingly Fareeha replied as she took the paper “Yes sure, Helix doesn’t need me for anything important lately”

Nodding, Fareeha asked “Meet you in the airport later?” to which Angela nodded.

At the hotel, Angela was fixing her clothes and heard a tone in her phone, lifting it from her charger she saw a name written above the number, and it’s named as “Winston”

Hesitating a little, Angela swiped ‘answer’ slowly and wore the wireless earpiece, muttering “H-hello? Winston?” silence on the other side welcomed Angela’s ear when it replied.

“Angela? Thank god you answered, this means that you answered my recall” “recall?” Angela asked to which Winston said “Yes, a recall. I was attacked by talon in the base so I had no choice but to recall all active agents”

“B-but I don’t… I don’t think I can go on serving Overwatch anymore” tears flowing down her eyes she said “I’m starting to doubt my skills in medicine, after I didn’t save Jack”

“I know you miss Jack but please think about it” Winston heard her sobbing and continued “Jack wouldn’t want you to mope around Angela, please reconsider. The world needs us”

Nodding to herself, Angela wiped her tears and said “Alright, I’ll reconsider, just send me the coordinates” “Thank you Angela” hanging up Winston sent the coordinate of the old Gibraltar base of Overwatch.

Sitting down in the sofa, she asked to herself, “Did I do the right decision?” looking at the blue sky Angela heard her phone ring seeing a number she answered and a “Hey Angela” was heard.

“Fareeha, let’s meet at the café later, then we go to the airport.” Fareeha replied “Yeah sure, I’ll see you there”

Hours later, after packing her bags, Angela went to the same Café where she met Fareeha, waving to her, Angela approached her and said “Fae, we’ll visit someone in Indiana first”

Fareeha nodded and asked “Who are we visiting there?” Angela paused and said “My son” gasping Angela said “Long story, I’ll tell you some other time” nodding Fareeha said “Alright then, lead the way”

Heading to the airport, Angela was very silent, to the extent that Fareeha had to distract her from her thoughts. “Angela is there something wrong?” she asked

Shaking her head, Angela replied “No, nothing’s wrong”

As they board the plane, Angela with worry in her tone spoke “It’s just been seven years since I left my son to Jack’s Parents, I’m…. I’m scared, what if my son doesn’t recognize me?” tears started flowing down, Fareeha took a handkerchief and handed it to her, saying “Nonsense, you’re the mother of that child; of course he will never forget you”

Reassuring Angela’s comfort, she held her hand and said “Everything will be alright, just please relax” Angela slowly closed her eyes and sleep consumed her.

-12 hours later

Angela and Fareeha’s plane landed in the States where they board a service tram headed to Indiana, once they arrived at Bloomington Angela noticed the big change that happened in the small town.

The once silent cafés were swarming with customers and the town square was filled with people, walking past the square and in a few kilometer walk they arrived at a cream colored house with neatly pressed lawn and fences surrounding it.

There he was, Angela’s child playing chess with his grandfather Arthur while his grandmother Victoria was watering her calla lily and rose garden, the two elderly noticed the two women standing outside the motioned them to enter.

“Jacob, come. Let’s go see your mother” to which the child happily obliged, taking the hand of the elderly man, he walked Jacob towards Angela who can’t keep her tears from flowing down.

“Mama?” the child asked, “Why are you crying?” the curious tone of the child disarmed both Fareeha and Angela who knelt down and kissed her son at the cheek “I just… missed you. I missed you very much Jacob, I’m sorry I left, mommy had to save people” the child then embraced Angela tightly.

“You must be tired from your flight? Come, stay here for a while” the elderly woman motioned. Angela wiped away her tears and carried the child who refused to let her go.

Fareeha on the other hand can’t help but smile as she observed Angela and her son walk inside the house.

It was six in the evening when Dinner started, Angela can’t help but look at her son in delight as he ate his apple pie and drank his milk, Victoria called out for Angela and said “There must be a reason why you’re here?” smiling, Angela nodded and said “I’m only visiting, I was recalled from my old job, I might leave tomorrow afternoon for Gibraltar”

“I see” Victoria nodded, handing her a slice of pie; she smiled and said “if you ever need shelter, please do visit here. Jacob, Arthur and I will always welcome you”

“Thank you very much…” Angela doesn’t know what to say, but Victoria cleared it out for her and said “You can call me mom” to which Angela smiled with teary eyes and said “Thank you very much mom”

Dinner with Jack’s parents were always filled with stories, some were stories about Jack and his childhood, but sometimes it was about how Jack always send letters telling his parents that he’s alive and well and he’d met the love of his life.

It was about eight in the evening when Victoria told Fareeha that she can sleep with Jacob and Angela in the same room which was Jack’s old room that was in the last hall in the second floor.

Angela saw Fareeha’s worried face when she asked “Fae what’s wrong?” to which Fareeha replied “something’s been bothering me” she showed her a text message from Helix saying that there was a break in to the old Overwatch Swiss headquarters.

The old HQ was still in ruins but there were a few buildings that weren’t affected with the blast, they were Angela’s office, Hangar, Research lab and the Armory, Fareeha handed Angela the security tape and played it.

The tape shows a white haired man breaking in and beating up guards leaving them unconscious. There was something strange about this man though, he was wearing a bandage that covered his face and a leather jacket with the number ‘76’ at the back of it

Throughout the final part of the video, he was seen leaving without the bandage but instead was wearing a familiar tactical visor and mask and was holding a prototype Overwatch issue AR 85 Pulse Rifle with Helix Rocket and auto reload mechanism attachments on it

At the last mark of the video her skin crawled as the light of the visor illuminated and looked at the Helix security camera before shooting it with the handgun that was holstered in his side.

Angela with panic in her voice asked “Fareeha, what did they say about the man who attacked?” Fareeha then replied with a “to the moves of the man, the written report says that he looked military, Spec Ops, Black Ops, Rangers, Navy Seals, Green Beret, Marine or Overwatch, but there was a distinct characteristic on him”

Fareeha then handed her the summary written report of a Helix Captain

_“This ‘man’ who attacked my men had the force of a tank, like his punches and kicks are made of rockets and this man moves so fast we can’t even hear his footsteps we made sure that there are lights in the area but he managed to avoid them. To what I know there are soldiers who uses cloaking device and there are soldiers who are really good at staying hidden but this man’s neither of them. This man’s a ghost”_

Fareeha sighed and frustratingly said “Whoever this man is, he should be arrested or killed immediately, he might be Talon or just a simple looter but the weapons that he stole are dangerous in the wrong hands”

Fareeha saw Angela dial numbers on her phone. It rang, “Hello, Winston, someone broke in the Swiss HQ, have you heard of this?” Winston who was typing in his keyboard said “Yes Athena informed me about the break a while ago” typing furiously, Winston said “Angela, you have to come here immediately, Lena and McCree are here, and I am expecting Lindholm, Reinhardt and you so Godspeed doc”

“I will” Angela replied and hung up the phone.

Angela laid down in bed and hugged her sleeping son, whispering, she said “Jacob, mommy has to go and save people again” Fareeha noticed Angela’s face turn from sad to crying when she said “I promise when everything’s finished I’m staying with you” she kissed the cheek of her son and closed her eyes

Morning came and Angela had to wake Fareeha up, wiping the sleep from Fareeha she smiled and greeted Angela “Good morning”

“Fae, we have to head to Gibraltar immediately, Winston really needs us right now” entering the bathroom, Angela immediately showered and changed her clothes.

Heading out, Angela saw Arthur seated at his rocking chair while Victoria was drinking tea “Leaving so soon Angela?” Victoria said. “Yes, we have to leave early; I’m needed in Gibraltar right now”

Standing up, the elderly woman hugged Angela and said “Be careful out there, I don’t want to lose my grandson’s mother the way he lost his father.” Nodding Angela and Fareeha went away.

Boarding a tram headed to the airport, Fareeha can’t shake the feeling of worry about the meeting in Gibraltar, knowing that Winston is panicking; meaning that the situation escalated from bad to worse.

They arrived at the Airport when Angela heard her phone ring, answering it a Winston’s voice greeted them and said “We’re at Hangar 10, Lena has a contact there who allowed her to land the V-Tol transport there”

Lowering down her phone, she felt a playful tap as a cheery voice woman greeted her “Hello love” facing the woman, Angela smiled widely as she hugged her “It’s good to see you Lena”

“Good to see yah too love” Lena smiled, noticing Fareeha, Lena curiously asked “Angie, who’s this woman you’re with?” gasping mischievously, she asked “Have our Angie moved on with Jack and went to find herself a woman?”

Laughing at Lena, she replied “Lena, Remember the little pixie?” gasping in surprise, Lena faced Fareeha and said “You’re **the** little pixie?” Fareeha nodded and smiled because Lena was the one who called her ‘Little Pixie’ back when she was young

Hugging her, Lena went back on track and said “We have to head to Gibraltar right now, this meeting’s urgent” nodding; the three went to Hangar 10 where the old V-Tol (Vertical Take-off/Landing) aircraft was waiting for them.

“Alright loves, we’ll arrive to Gibraltar in less than 5 hours.

And there they were flying onwards towards Winston’s base.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed my work, please leave me Kudos, wanna follow me? please do subscribe. and if you would want to ask something or request a work, please do, I will gladly reply.  
> wanna ask a private question? visit me in Tumblr.  
> https://mistralthestoryteller.tumblr.com/


End file.
